Screamhouse: The Resurrection
Screamhouse: The Resurrection was one of the houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. It was located in Soundstage 23 along with All Nite Die-In: Take 2. History and Location For their 2006 event, Universal would decide to have all of their haunted houses (and scarezones) be sequels or prequels to landmark houses and scarezones in the past. One of these would be Screamhouse: The Resurrection, a sequel to The Caretaker's two haunted houses Screamhouse (2002) and Screamhouse: Revisited (2003). Like the previous houses, it would take place in The Caretaker's home, although it looked vastly different in this house. The house would mark the first official appearance of Cindy Caine, The Caretakers daughter and scrapped icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. She appeared as a corpse in a coffin near the beginning of the house. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being All Nite Die-In: Take 2. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would be very popular and would go on to win the House of the Year award in 2006. Description Through blood, bone and ash, evil has risen again. Abandoned for years. this gothic mortuary contains the eternally tormented souls of the Caretaker's victims. Aided by a cultish group of Followers, the Caretaker assures that you will enter on your own two feet, but leave sealed in a casket. Pictures Ressurection W.png|The website page for Screamhouse: The Ressurection. Screamhouse 3 Newspaper.jpg|A picture of a newspaper that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. Screamhouse 3 Coffin.jpg Screamhouse 3 Coffin 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Stairs Room.jpg Screamhouse 3 Stairs.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 1.jpeg Screamhouse 3 Scareactor 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Bones.jpg Screamhouse 3 Cindy 1.jpg Screamhouse 3 Cindy 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Cindy 3.jpg Screamhouse 3 Picture.jpg Screamhouse 3 Corpses.jpg Screamhouse 3 Bloody Things.jpg Screamhouse 3 Hanging Bags.jpg Screamhouse 3 Corpses 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Dead Plants.jpg Screamhouse 3 Facade.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactor 3.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 4.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactor 5.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactor 6.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 7.jpg Screamhouse Scareactors 8.jpg Screamhouse 3 Door.jpg Screamhouse 3 Door. Painting.jpg Screamhouse 3 Door. Bedroom.jpg Screamhouse 3 Picture 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Coffin 3.jpg Screamhouse 3 Dead Plants 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Dead Plants 3.jpg Screamhouse 3 Hand Plant.jpg Screamhouse 3 Skull.jpg Screamhouse 3 Dead Plants 4.jpg Screamhouse 3 Dead Plants 5.jpg Screamhouse 3 Hallway.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 9.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 10.jpg Screamhouse 3 Corpses 3.jpg Screamhouse 3 Facade 2.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 11.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 12.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 13.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 14.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 15.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 16.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 17.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 18.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 19.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 20.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 21.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 22.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 23.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 24.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 25.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 26.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 27.jpg Screamhouse 3 Scareactors 28.jpg Screamhouse Ressurection Facade 3.jpg|Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN Icons Screamhouse 3.jpg Screamhouse ressurection.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Paper Model.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Overview.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Intestines 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Intestines 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Fence.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Facade 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Facade 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Facade 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Facade 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Corpse.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Corpse 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Corpse 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Caretaker 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Black Rose.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 40.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 39.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 38.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 37.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 36.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 35.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 34.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 33.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 32.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 31.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 30.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 29.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 28.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 27.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 26.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 25.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 24.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 23.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 22.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 21.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 20.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 19.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 18.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 17.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 16.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 15.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 14.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Room 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Wall.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Wall 3.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Wall 2.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Tools.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Tools 2.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Screamhouse 3 Skeleton.jpg| Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Soundtrack Solemn Reflections Midnight Syndicate - Requiem Trivia * This house won House of the Year in 2006. * According to this, some of the gravestones in this house featured the names of Universal Creatives. * Also, the statue seen at the beginning of the house was used in both of the previous Screamhouses. All contributions to Halloween Horror Nights Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details). Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Original Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando